Scurvycrab
Scurvycrab is a senior officer in the crew Impending Insanity and princess of the flag Good Grief on the Sage Ocean. __FORCETOC__ Biography Scurvycrab was originally born on Cobalt Ocean in January 2006 but soon switched to Sage once she figured out her brother, Crabbycrab, was on Sage and how to actually switch oceans. After a few days of learning the ropes and figuring out the puzzles, Scurvycrab was recruited by the Sage Subrunners, then in Allied Saruyama Forces, after a pillage. Sage Subrunners soon left ASF and Scurvycrab joined a spin off crew, The Sickness. Once fame was high enough, Sage Subrunners and The Sickness formed the flag . While Scurvycrab was learning the fundamentals of the game, including the social puzzle, The Avengers were going through a turbulent time. The original monarch switched oceans and the following monarchs were unable to commit the time necessary to keep the flag afloat. After some planning and discussions with her fellow SO and brother (Crabbycrab again), Scurvycrab lead a coup d'etat and seized control of the flag. Under Scurvycrab's leadership The Avengers stabilized and began planning for their first blockade. In November 2006, The Avengers won their first blockade, taking control of Spaniel Island in it's fourth blockade. The Avengers held Spaniel for many months, but it soon became clear that the individual goals of the flag's leaders and goals of the flag were not inline. As the leaders began to disassemble the flag, Spaniel was attacked a number of times. It was during this time Scurvycrab met Crazee. The two realized they shared similar goals and views in the game and started planning to form a crew and flag after The Avengers broke apart. Impending Insanity was the crew Crazee and Scurvycrab formed and the flag Good Grief was born shortly after II was created. Since forming Good Grief, the flag has participated in no less than 50 blockades on a variety of islands - Bowditch, Caravanserai, Spaniel, Kent, Ventress and Kakraphoon. Good Grief has also made a name for itself providing direct material support for blockading flags in need. Scurvycrab has held a number of stalls and shoppes across the ocean including an ironmonger, apothecary, tailor and weavery. She briefly owned and eventually sold the shipyard shoppe Battle of the River Plaice on Admiral Island. She now owns a 50% share in Wig or Wigout You tailor shoppe on Caravanserai Island and manages Highway to Helm shipyard shoppe on Caravanserai Island. Scurvycrab enjoys blockades (she's served as organizer, Vice Admiral, navver, XO and jobbing contact) and a majority of her personal funds goes towards building a flag war fleet for Good Grief. For relaxation she enjoys rumble, drinking and spades. Contributions and Achievements * In The November Great Races (2007), Scurvycrab's team won 2nd, 3rd, 1st and 1st in the 4 races, taking home a brown octopus, sleeping piglet, gold octopus and blue octopus * In November 2007, Scurvycrab won her first automated trinket tournament in drinking, taking home some very ugly green daisies * Helped to run Good Grief's Pord Erusaert! event * Judged Good Grief's G is for Goblet event * Before the Atlantis release, Scurvycrab won a white conch shell trinket, placing 4th in a Antediluvian Conch rumble tournament * One of the founding members of the Spaniel Association of Docktarts (SAD) * In January 2007 Scurvycrab won a golden ticket for Booty or No Booty. Sadly she has been unable to use it * Helped to plan and run The Avengers Slooper Bowl event * Won the Blood Drive portion of the Blood Drive and the Kraken's Demise event. Scurvycrab won a black/black sloop (renamed the Inky Quillfish) and a fruitcake trinket * Former Queen of * Former Senior Officer of The Sickness * Trivia Nugget! Scurvycrab served as captain of Imperial Crusaders for 10 minutes as a joke. It was her first time as a captain * Trivia Nugget! Scurvycrab and Crazee sold the gold octopus won in the 3rd of The November Great Races in hopes of buying two tan monkeys for their team mates, Wendyrz and Immo Trinkets }} Blockades }}